


Always Be My Valentines

by skylox68



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mention of Death, Valentine's Day, agoraphobic, somewhat cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylox68/pseuds/skylox68
Summary: Happy Valentines day <3
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	Always Be My Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day, hope you like it :D

Sykkuno turn in bed again hoping for a comfortable position. Only to sigh in frustration when it wasn’t comfortable position too. Flopping onto his back, he stared at the ceiling in sliences. He couldn’t sleep. Sitting up in bed, he look around the room, his eyes stopping on a hoodie on his chair. More specifically, Corpse’s hoodie. Sighing, he flop back down, his head turning to the vacant spot next to him. Sykkuno ran his hand against Corpse’s pillow, wishing he was laying next to him right now. Signing yet again, he turn and grab his phone on the night stand. Opening up Spotify, he quickly found Agoraphobic. Putting it on loop and he laid the phone next to him. Closing his eyes, he was slowly lulled to sleep by Corpse’s deep voice. 

He was awoken by someone getting into the bed. Opening his eyes he saw Corpse getting into bed beside him. A soft sleepy smile found its way on Sykkuno’s face. “You finish your song?” Sykkuno ask quietly. Corpse eyes instantly went to his.

“Did I wake you?” Corpse ask, turning to face Sykkuno. Sykkuno rub his eye to get some of the sleep out.

“Yeah” Sykkuno answer, turning to face Corpse. 

“I’m sorry baby” Corpse apologize, put his arm around Sykkuno’s waist, pulling him towards his body. 

“It’s okay” Sykkuno smile and buried his head in Corpse’s chest. A feeling of warm comfort spread through his body, having Corpse by his side now. 

“I finished the song” Corpse answer the question from earlier. Sykkuno hummed in acknowledgement, already having his eyes close. After a moment in silences Corpse spoke up again, “I wrote it for you.” That caught Sykkuno’s attention. Lifting his head, he saw Corpse was already staring at him with soft loving eyes. 

“Really? For me?” Sykkuno ask shock but excitedly. He never thought about Corpse writing a song for him.

“Of course” Corpse reply, rubbing small circles on Sykkuno’s back. “You are the best thing to come in to my life you know?” Corpse said smiling. 

“You are the best thing to come into my life too Corpse” Sykkuno said back, smiling. Corpse chuckled at that, having already known Sykkuno would say it back to him. 

“You’re so fucking cute” Corpse lean down to kiss Sykkuno foreheard. Sykkuno blush at the action. Corpse turn to lay on his back, Sykkuno now laying on top of him. Staring at the ceiling, Corpse continue, “I really do mean it when I say I’m very thankful I met you, you raise my serotonin everyday, you make me feel like the luckiest boy on earth.” Sykkuno watch Corpse, the way the smiled never left his face, the way his eyes were soft talking about him. It made a his chest bloom with lovely warm feeling. “I don’t care if other people deem our love appalling, because you are the one for me, you are my starlight at night” Corpse look back to Sykkuno, “how lucky am I to be with you” Corpse finishes, his smile onlying growing bigger. Sykkuno felt his face warm up. He buried his face in Corpse’s chest again, shock and flustered by Corpse’s words.

“You’re so loving tonight” Sykkuno comment, the words slightly muffled against the shirt. 

“It's the day of love, and you deserve all of it” Corpse reply. Sykkuno lift his head up, tilting it confused by the statement. “Valentines day” Corpse answer the silent question. 

“Oh” Sykkuno said in realization. Corpse laugh, Sykkuno smiling at the sound. Corpse push a strand hair from Sykkuno face.

“You do want to be my Valentines, right?” Corpse said, a teasing tone in his voice. 

“Yes, of course” Sykkuno instantly responds, “you’re always my Valentines” he said softly. Giving a lightly chuckled, Corpse pulled him closer and kiss him. It was a slow and loving kiss. Taking Sykkuno’s breath away at how lovely it was. Sykkuno’s hand rest against Corpse’s chest, while Corpse’s ran through his hair. Pulling away, their faces stay close to each others, Sykkuno feeling Corpse breath against his lips. 

“Happy Valentines day Sy, I love you” Corpse said, his hand coming to caress Sykkuno’s cheek. Sykkuno lean into the touch, the touch hypnotizing and causing Sykkuno to feel sleepy again. “Let’s go to sleep, we can do more couple stuff in morning” Corpse pulled his hand away. Sykkuno nod, going back to laying on Corpse chest again. He felt Corpse put his arms around him, holding him tightly, making him feel safe. “Good night” Corpse whisper, closing his eyes. Sykkuno look back up at him, watching the way his face relaxes, he felt his heart warm with love. Sykkuno smiled.

He loves Corpse so much. Never had he thought that he would find the love of his life through a video game. Never had he thought that he would be with such a amazing person, who loves him for... him. He thought he would be single for his whole life after having such a messy break up. But here he was, laying in bed with what he could call his one true love. His soulmate. The one who show him true love, true happiness, and true comfort.

With a finale smile, Sykkuno whisper “happy Valentines day Corpse, I love you too…. good night". He laid his head back down, shutting his eyes. He fell into a deep sleep listening to Corpse’s heartbeat.

Sykkuno’s eye flash open. His breath quick and uneven. Sitting up, he quickly look to his side. Empty. Sykkuno felt the tears racing down his face. Putting his hand to his mouth he let out a sob. He turn to his nightstand, looking at a picture frame. It a picture of Corpse. He quickly grab it and hug it to his chest crying. “I miss you so much Corpse” Sykkuno cry loudly. He fell back on the bed, curling up on himself. After a while, he felt himself calmed down, only a numbing pain in his chest. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sykkuno pull the picture frame away from his chest and look at it. Look at the picture of Corpse smiling. Placing a finger again the glass, Sykkuno felt his lip quiver. “You will always be my Valentines Corpse….. even when you’re dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself and this shitty creation for that ending
> 
> Hope yall have a Valentines and love yourselves <3


End file.
